Akal
by Semut
Summary: Tembus ruang.


**Akal**_**  
**__By __Semut__  
Disclaimer __Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba_

* * *

_Hei, apakah Ryuzaki masih terlihat waras?_

Aku mengalihkan padangan mataku—memandangnya sejenak. Lalu kusimpulkan bahwa ia—benar-benar—gila. Mungkin lebih tepatnya _stress_.

Pada hakikatnya aku tak menyangkal ekspresi wajah yang tidak afiat tertulis di wajahnya—sebab setiap kali aku beroperasi dengannya aku selalu menilai ia tak waras. Tak ada alasan aku menilainya seperti itu.

Jadi aku mendekati Ryuzaki— yang sedari tadi memandang kue yang—terhidang di depannya—tak kunjung dimakan. Kutepuk pundaknya, lalu menanyakan sebab mengapa ia sampai seperti itu.

Ini bukan karena aku peduli dengannya. Namun, dikarenakan aku tak kuat beroperasi dengannya.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Light, kalau kau memiliki tingkat _intelligence _yang jarang orang lain punya, kau pasti—akan—tahu penyebabnya—huh?"

Setelah mengatakannya, Ryuzaki angkat kaki dari tempat ia duduk—meninggalkan kue yang masih utuh, yang tidak meninggalkan bebas gigitan apapun—pergi ke ruangannya tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitar yang melihatnya dengan heran.

Letupan api kemarahan mulai meletup di kepalaku. Apa—dia mengejekku? Sebelum aku nekat melakukan hal yang lebih—yaitu sampai terjadi perkelahian disini—aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Menenangkan diri dari luapan emosi.

Dan sejak kapan—ia menjadi tidak ada antusiasme apapun pada makanan manis? _Oh, lupakan._

Esoknya, ketika akuaku melihatnya—Ryuzaki—sendiri di ruangan sempitnya. Ia menyusun balok-balok kayu menjadi menara—layaknya orang autis.

_Apa ia kelewat stress—lantaran kasus Kira yang ditemuinya semata-mata jalan buntu saja?_

Hal itu semakin buruk—sebab keesokan harinya—ketika aku datang terlalu pagi—aku melihatnya—Ryuzaki terlihat memegang cangkir kopi dengan air berwarna gelita. Dengan kesimpulan itu aku menganggapnya bahwa ia sudah berubah total. _Hei, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya memegang secangkir kopi lalu mengecapnya—?_

Karena hal itu menurutku aneh bagi seorang Ryuzaki jadi aku kembali menghampirinya dan bertanya kepadanya sebab hal itu dengan menyelipkan kata-kata yang—agak—kurang jelas tentunya.

Dan jawabannya sungguh—lain.

"Light, aku hanya merasakannya, apa itu tidak boleh?"

Aku memandangnya sejenak. Keningku berkerut sedikit. "—Boleh. Boleh-boleh saja—"

Setelah itu—selama lima belas jam aku tak lagi mengindahkannya.

Ini sudah terlalu cepat sejak Matsuda berkata bahwa ia pergi keluar untuk membeli minuman bersoda. Setelah ia pergi, ruang sempit ini menjadi sunyi—terkecuali bunyi suara serangga yang terdengar dari luar.

Dan aku cukup lelah ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

—Kuputuskan untuk jeda sejenak dengan memangku diriku ke sofa.

Terhitung dari sekarang.

Hadir figur yang mewakili seorang ketika aku memejamkan mata.

Figur kucam.

Terpancar menolak dari kegelitaan di sekitarnya.

Lalu figur itu melesat pergi.

Kubuka mataku, sadar akan itu.

Dan kutebak kalau-kalau itu pasti seorang Ryuzaki.

Namun, aku menepisnya—figur itu terpancar.

Aku meloncat dari sofa. Mencoba mengikutinya. Mengikuti ia yang terpancar.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingatnya. Ia pergi ke arah barat—barangkali—melewati jendela. Jadi aku pergi kesana.

Jadi—sebenarnya aku tak percaya dengan yang namanya hantu, alien, monster dan apa pun itu yang berkaitan dengannya—dan satu lagi yang terkait dengan dongen-dongen kuno yang berakhir konyol. Itu seperti serpihan debu tergosok dari sebuah meja yang berduli selama beberapa bulan—atau dekade.

Namun—ini.

—Ini seperti jejak punggung seorang yang tengah ditarik paksa.

Itu menghilang dari renggangan di bawah pintu.

_Boleh jadi itu L—Ryuzaki? Oh._

Aku membuka pintu.

Dan kubelalakkan mataku ketika melihat luar.

_Sejak kapan lokasi markas ini berpindah?_

Disana hanya terlihat beberapa pohon rindang yang remang-remang—tertutup kegelitaan.

Dan kusadari bahwa ini berpindah tempat.

Kalau di logika ini bukan dunia, dunia yang sebenarnya—aku tak percaya ini, namun aku pernah membaca di sebuah majalah lama bahwa ada orang yang pernah mengalaminya. Kemungkinan besar aku melesat kesini saat tertidur. Dan semua yang ada disini adalah cetakan palsu dari dunia realitasku.

Kemungkiinan, kalau ada sesuatu yang berbahaya aku tak akan mati—mungkin.

—Itu bisa jadi juga ada hubungan dengan berubahnya sikap Ryuzaki pada tempo hari lalu—dan yang paling buruk hari ini.

Aku lalu pergi keluar.

Dan itu benar-benar seperti kenyataan.

Disana ada beberapa pohon cemara dan pohon-pohon rindang lainnya. Aku tak terlalu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena ini sudah malam hari. Disana ada beberapa batuan yang terkikis oleh lumut.

Ketika aku berjalan untuk mendekatinya aku melihatnya berjalan menyeret sesuatu. Benar, sosok itu terpancar—dan ia sedang mengeret suatu objek yang—terlihat samar—seperti manusia di belakangnya.

Ia terpancar.

Dengan hati-hati aku mengikutinya—mencoba mencari tahu.

Aku berjalan semakin cepat ketika ia juga berjalan cepat.

Kurasa ia sudah tahu keberadaanku. Jadi aku sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya.

Pancaran itu redup ketika aku sudah sangat jauh dari markas—itu perkiraanku.

Dan sekarang hutan ini benar-benar gelap tanpa penerangan apapun.

Sehingga—tanpa berpikir panjang dan menyembunyikan rasa takut—aku berjalan sembarangan dan berharap tak menabrak objek di sekitar.

Kurasakan tanah yang terinjak oleh kakiku semakin basah.

_Apakah daerah ini dekat dengan aliran sungai?_

_Sial._

Dan dengan bodohnya aku ingat bahwa ponselku tersimpan di saku celana. Aku mengambilnya dengan cepat lalu menyalakan lampu senter dari ponsel.

Ada jejak kaki seperti karung terseret.

Aku mengikutinya. Dan tanah pun semakin becek.

Berjalan terus berjalan.

Dua puluh meter sudah dan kutemukan disana ada danau.

Ya, itu danau.

Jejak itu berakhir disini.

Aku terkejut ketika ada bayangan putih dari dalam danau bersinar karena terkena cahaya rembulan—itu terkesan absurd di mataku.

Aku mengintipnya dari ujung. Itu terlihat seperti—L?

Ia menelungkup. Kedua matanya terkunci rapat. Kulitnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Kaos putihnya tersobek dari ujung ke ujung—sehingga di badannya terlihat bekas luka gigitann dan entah beberapa luka yang lainnya tersebut disebabkan oleh apa.

Dia _tertidur_ dalam damai.

Aku hendak menariknya keluar ketika ada pantulan lain di permukaan danau.

_Itu—aku—dan—?_

_Hei, siapa disana? Monster?_

Sebuah teriakan berat muncul di belakang segera menjawab pertanyaanku itu.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Saya nulis fanfiksi ini waktu jadi pengangguran di kelas karena kelas lagi jamkos dan ga' ada acara. Oya, saya newbie lho~ Salam kenal bagi kalian ya~ ^^ #gananya


End file.
